Su juego, el nuestro
by Airrrr
Summary: ¿Porque duele la traición? Una traición te duele porque te prometieron a su vez, mirándote a los ojos..


**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**N/A: **Primero que nada quiero aclarar: esta fue una idea mia desde hace años, sin embargo, es común ver el mismo tema en otras historias; yo no copie ni nada, lo tenía guardado hace mucho tiempo. Segundo: no está corregido, por lo tanto quizá encuentren varios errores, además de que cuando lo escribí era principiante.

Espero que lo disfruten, y gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Su juego, también el nuestro.<strong>

Correr, correr, era lo único en este momento tan desesperante. Mi dolor tenía un límite, y este ya había llegado. Su cuerpo se encontraba demacrado, más su mente estaba cansada, sabía el secreto, lo sabía desde hace mucho, más ella solo quiso esperar, solo a ver si el se arrepentía y se daba cuenta del mal que hacía. Pero jamás lo hizo.

¡Yo lo se! ¡Yo lo se! Se que me engañas Naruto Uzumaki, tu sabías que yo te amaba y sin embargo juegas con mi amor como si fuera algo de menor valor. Optaste por no estar a mi lado, después de que sabes lo tanto que te amo, optaste por engañarme y lo sigues haciendo, pero, sabes, lamentablemente yo te amo.

Te amo. Te amo mucho, más de lo que tú piensas, o eso era lo que yo creía, ¿Sabes por que? Por que ya no se mantener mis sentimientos, ya no se la verdad. Pienso que te amo, pero mi corazón si es que aún funciona, no siente nada al verte, no siente la calidez de tu sonrisa.

Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Como pudiste engañarme sabiendo lo mucho que yo lo amaba, sabiendo que el era mi todo, sabiendo lo que yo luche para tenerlo a mi lado?, tu me lo quitaste, ¡Teniendo a alguien a tu lado! ¡Alguien que te ama! ¡Decidiste quitarme a mi gran amor!.

Ustedes juegan a engañarme, juegan y se encaman teniendo noches de pasión pura, conozco el aroma de Sakura y se que es el que a veces lleva Naruto impregnado en su ropa.

Se que ellos ahora mismo están haciendo el amor, se están consumiendo el uno al otro, sin saber el mal que crean. Esto esta muy mal y no lo sabe. Mi corazón esta mal y el no lo sabe.

Hace mucho frío, y sin darme cuenta gotas de agua empiezan a mojar mi rostro, mezclándose con el sabor saldado de las lágrimas.

¿Por que?Esa pregunta recorre mi mente siempre que me doy cuenta que ellos juegan a engañarme y piensan lo estúpida que soy, de seguro también se burlan de mí.

Estaba tan metida en mi propio sufrimiento que no veo el de los demás. Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo me dijo que amaba locamente a Sakura, sin embargo el también lo sabe. Sabe la verdad, esa que tanto mal nos hace, lo sabe y también le duele, aunque no lo demuestre, en su interior se que su corazón esta igual de lastimado que el mío.

Ahora me encuentro en su casa, toda empapada, se que ya ninguno de los dos siente nada por ellos, sin embargo la impotencia de ellos es lo que nos sigue lastimando. El saber que nos engañan, el saber que no nos van a decir jamás la verdad nos mata.

Esa frase, tan utilizada por Naruto, sabiendo que lo que dice es mentira.

Esa es la mentira de Sakura, esa es la frase.

Sabemos que se juntan en un hotel, y están haciendo el amor todo el día o simplemente se ven, por que de algo es seguro es que ellos se aman. Pues si se aman, solo dígannos sabemos el mal que nos causarán pero necesitamos escucharlos, necesitamos saber escuchar cuando una persona te dice que ya no te ama.

Toco detenidamente la puerta de esa casa, que al parecer necesita solo un poco de… vida. Mis manos están mojadas, además de mi cuerpo. Mis cabellos están pegados a mi rostro, mi aspecto demacrado da a entender que estoy por morir, cuando estoy perfecta físicamente.

Después de varios minutos, el abre la puerta, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Su aspecto es igual al mío, más sus ojos no tienen el mismo tono rojo que los míos, pero, por dentro esta sufriendo un dolor casi de muerte.

Nuestras sombrías miradas se encuentran, y secuestran el tiempo unos minutos que parecen interminables. Mi cuerpo siente un escalofrío recorrerlo, más no doy crédito a eso y escucho la voz de Sasuke que me dice que pase, yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me dirijo a paso calmado y lento hacia donde esta Sasuke.

Sasuke cierra la puerta tras de mí, desaparece uno momento y al aparecer trae consigo una manta, a la que me reuso a usarla, más este hace caso omiso y me la pone en mis hombros, notando como tiemblo prende la chimenea.

Ninguno de los dos articula palabra alguna, solo nos acercamos al fuego tratando de por lo menos mantenernos calientes. Los dos pensando en lo mismo, los dos con la misma opresión y dolor en el pecho.

Con Sasuke nos juntábamos siempre que nos sentíamos engañados, pensando si alguna vez ellos dirían la verdad, aunque jamás pasaba como pensábamos. Había días en los que nos desquitábamos entrenando, esos días que parecían que la muerte nos rodeaba en nuestro duro entrenamiento y había otros en que éramos cuerpos sin almas.

¿Cómo unas simples personas podían hacer tal daño? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nadie lo sabe, pero si buscaba ejemplos aquí nos tendrían como adorno, aquí encontrarían cuerpos dormidos, con solo fuerza física.

Pero, quizá hoy paso algo distinto, hoy una chispa se encendió en nuestras miradas, hoy todo cambio.

Quizá fue el hecho de que la lluvia que horas antes había mojado a Hinata, había producido el hecho de que las ropas de Hinata se mojaran y el estar así se pegaran a su cuerpo.

Quizá fue el hecho de que Sasuke estaba sin camisa y mostraba ese cuerpo bien trabajado, con los músculos fuertes y duros como la masa, y además de ver como el pasaba las manos por su pelo podidamente sexy.

Habría muchas cosas para marcar el "Quizá fue el hecho…" pero, sería estar sacando la conclusión de cosas que ya habían hecho, cosas ya pasadas, solo era cuestión de mirar la nueva puerta abierta, aceptar el destino y no dejar más que su corazón sufra.

En ese momento en que Sasuke y Hinata se miraron, en ese momento en que robaron un pedazo de tiempo, y lo tomaron. En ese momento descubrieron lo nuevo, descubrieron los límites de la venganza, de esa dulce venganza.

Se posicionaron de pie, acercándose a paso detenido, hasta que en un impulso de volver a sentir, unieron sus bocas en un beso, ese beso que terminó de poner las cosas patas arriba. Después de ese beso siguió la desesperación por más por parte de los dos.  
>Sasuke tomo a Hinata por las piernas y la llevo hacia su cuarto dándole apasionados besos, por su boca siguiendo hacía su cuello. Al llegar a ese cuarto, solo impregnado por el olor de Sasuke, el tiro suavemente a Hinata sobre su cama, posesionándose suavemente sobre ella.<p>

Los dos se miraron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, solo reflexionando de lo que próximamente pasaría, de lo que próximamente quizá marcaría algo en su vida.

Sabiendo que el hubiera no existe y después de pensarlo detenidamente, solo quedaba decir ¿Qué perderemos con esto?

Sin nada más que decir, siguieron con lo que habían empezado. Sasuke beso cada minima parte del cuerpo de Hinata, y a la vez Hinata disfruto de tocar el tórax de Sasuke, con cada moviendo era como un éxtasis de placer. La ropa de Hinata ya empezaba a incomodar, así que Sasuke se desasió de cada una de las prendas ferozmente, casi destrozándola, a lo que Hinata no pareció importarle ya que le gustaba sentirse deseada.

Ahora era el turno de Hinata, ella podría haber sido tímida en otros años, pero ya no más, teniendo ese cuerpo delante no se resistió y empezó tocando y acariciando cada parte con sus delicadas manos, haciendo que Sasuke lanzase gemidos, al igual que ella. Acto seguido se dedicó a besar todo parte del tórax de Sasuke, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era tocarlo y sentir esos músculos.

Sasuke se desasió del sostén de Hinata, admirando esos pechos que minutos después se encontraban erectos. Con una mano se dedicó a mover, acariciar, realizar movimientos circulares en los pechos de Hinata y con su boca se decidió a chupar, también acariciar, besar, mover circularmente ese pecho y hasta morder ese pecho, haciendo que Hinata se retorciese del placer, tomando con sus manos sudadas las sabanas mientras que las apretaba fuertemente dejándolas arrugadas.

Hinata notó la erección de Sasuke lanzando una risilla pequeña pero audible, subió su vista a Sasuke que se encontraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata se decidió de enloquecer al Uchiha, opto por subirse en la parte de la pelvis y empezar a rosar sus sexos tratando de iniciar el deseo en este.

Sasuke no respondía a ese placer, simplemente era el roce de sus sexos, pero eso lo excitaba aún más, después no sabría si podría controlarse, sin duda Hinata había logrado enloquecer al Uchiha. De a momentos Sasuke activaba su sharingan inconcientemente, al principio Hinata se sorprendió y hasta se asusto, pero después comprendió que era solo inconcientemente.

Sasuke estaba con la mente posicionada en una sola cosa y no era el sexo mayormente, sino que era Hinata. Ella, no sabía que era pero en esos momentos se había olvidado de todo, principalmente de que ellos dos eran personas casadas, inconscientemente se sacaron sus anillos de casamiento (Por el que siempre se preguntaban para que lo llevaban puesto.) y se concentraron en ellos solos, olvidando por completo el dolor.

Sasuke sin más autocontrol, rompió ferozmente las bragas de Hinata y esta solo pudo sonreír, y acto seguido, destruir el boxer de Sasuke. Los dos se admiraron físicamente y sin dudarlo, Sasuke entro en Hinata, al principio muy lentamente, con esa actitud paciente, pero después su paso fue más ligero, haciendo que Hinata hundiera su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha, claro sin dejar de lanzar esos sensuales gemidos haciendo que Sasuke se excitara más y tomara esos rápidos movimientos.

De repente Sasuke cambió de posición, dejando a Hinata encima de el, mientras ella tomaba el trabajo de moverse rápido encima de el. Sasuke beso a Hinata en un momento en el que ellos aún estaban unidos.

Después de probar varias posiciones, Hinata no pudo más, y llegó a ese éxtasis, a ese orgasmo cargado del mayor gemido y placer por parte de Hinata. Sasuke siguió moviéndose hasta que minutos después llego lo mismo para el.

Aunque no pareció suficiente para Sasuke, ya que bajo para la parte de la vagina de Hinata, empezando a succionarla, lamerla, y hasta besarla produciendo otro espasmo en la misma.

-¡Sabes deliciosa! –soltó satisfecho el Uchiha.

Sasuke recostó a Hinata a su lado y como con mente propia la abrazó. Los dos quedaron allí, en esa posición reflexionando de lo que había pasado.

Después de ese día como lo percibieron, ya no pudieron detenerse, en el mismo momento en que sus perspectivas parejas los engañaban, ellos hacían lo mismo, eran días de pura pasión, nadie pensó jamás terminar con nadie, pero, sin duda Hinata y Sasuke aprendieron a amarse en secreto, y riéndose de lo estúpido que son los otros sabiendo que ellos también están siendo engañados.

Fue muy raro el saber que los dos llegaron a lo mismo, el saber que sus parejas juegan a engañarlos y el saber que ellos también.

**Fin.**


End file.
